


Confidentiality

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Worried greg, implied PTSD, scared Alex, soft, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Alex has been jumpy the last few days, and Greg wants to know why.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, alex horne/original male character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

> short. again!
> 
> also - worth noting - none of my fics will have any continued storylines from others.
> 
> tw // implied childhood rape .

Greg sat on the settee, wrapped in a blanket, sipping his coffee and watching the telly. Alex was sleeping in the bedroom, after working so hard at making sure that the next series of Taskmaster would be one of the best. These last few days, Alex had been acting all jumpy and Greg was not too sure why. He wanted to ask what was going on but felt it would be a violation of privacy. He kept his thoughts to himself as he wondered.

When the show that Greg was watching finished, he drank the last of his coffee and brought himself to place the empty mug on the counter. He grabbed his laptop from on top of the shelf next to some books and settled it on his lap as he sat back down on the sofa. He did a little bit of browsing, watching a few videos and lurking on his Twitter. After he was bored enough, he closed the top of his laptop down to the keyboard and put it back in its place.

After venturing to the bathroom to have a wee, he stepped inside of the bedroom just to check up on Alex. The horror of Alex silently crying in his sleep was suddenly Greg's main attention. He rushed over, and gently slid into the bed to comfort him.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked, knowing very well Alex couldn't hear him. The duvet was being lashed around as Alex kicked and screamed unintelligible words. Greg's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Alex, wake up!" He shook him and was suddenly punched by Alex in the face. Screams became clearer as he heard "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" 

Greg was about to break, he hated seeing Alex in this agony. Alex never talked about his past much, whenever it came up, he just brushed it off and changed subject.

"Get off!" The tears seemed to be contagious. Greg started tearing up as he tried his best to comfort Alex.

"Please wake up, Alex. I don't know what's going on but I hate seeing you suffering.."

The sobbing continued until Alex finally awoke. Greg sat close to him as his eyes were full of nothing but tears. Alex was drenched in sweat, but saw Greg by his side, crying.

"Greg?"

"Alex! Are you okay? What happened? What was all the screaming? What did you mean by all of that?" Greg worriedly kept pushing a load of questions onto Alex, but he stayed quiet, listening to the fear in his voice. 

Alex wiped his tears out of his eyes and then did the same for Greg's. He lifted the covers and shuffled closer to him, hugging Greg tightly, holding him close. Greg's arm draped over Alex's shoulder, allowing his head to lay on his chest.

"Please tell me. You've been acting all jumpy recently, I want to know. I want to help."

Alex lifted his head and gazed into Greg's eyes as another tear dripped down his cheek. His finger wiped it away and off his face as he snuggled into him.

"It's not an easy thing to talk about." He sighed and muffled into Greg.

"You can tell me anything, Alex. I'd do anything for you." His voice stumbled, trying to keep from crying again. "Please, Alex, I just want to help you." He begged.

Alex visibly got hotter, his face getting redder as he tried to word it inside his head.

"It's-" He paused, to word it better.

Greg was all ears, holding Alex's hand and holding him close, while his eyes were softly looking at him.

"..Just something that happened when I was a kid.."

He begged for more detail, more than a simple sentence. He knew he shouldn't push it but he was too worried to even think straight.

Alex continued after a long breath,

"I had a boyfriend when I was about 16. It didn't last very long and no one knows about it.." He took another breath, "One night, I went round to his place, for a sleepover. He grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom." He was about to cry before finishing again. Greg couldn't let him finish the sentence, he put two and two together to finally realise what Alex has been suffering from.

The both of them held each other tightly, Greg more squeezing him. 

"Why all of a sudden? You've been fine for ages until now.."

"I saw him in the pub when we went out.." He replied. "I-I've never told anyone about him, Greg. Please don't tell anyo-" 

Greg cut him off and quickly pulled him into another hug. "You know I'd never do that to you."

They shared a long moment together, just being there for each other. "You're safe now, Alex. I promise, I'll never let anything happen to you. You mean so much to me."

"Thank you, Greg."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> get most of these ideas from tumblr, the dialogue prompts mostly.


End file.
